Lost
by Gleekgirl22
Summary: my first story this fanfic is about how Paige learns that getting lost with Raife is not as bad as it seems... i just realized i've been spelling Raife wrong... wow please excuse this error in the story


Lost 18:20

I walked slowly out of bakugan interspace after the whole Mag Mel situation Marucho had us working almost all day on bringing interspace back. All of us were pretty annoyed by everything that Marucho had them doing. Well everyone except for Rafe. Rafe, just his name made her stomach flip. Yes you heard me I Paige have a huge crush on my neathian team mate. I sighed sadly to myself knowing that he only thought of me as a team mate and maybe a friend but that was it. A friend. I walked the very short way to Marucho's house where Rafe and I were currently staying.

"Is there anything I can get you mistress Paige?" A mystery voice behind me said

I nearly jumped out of my skin when I heard Kaito, Marucho's butler's voice I was so wrapped up in my thoughts that I didn't even see him standing by the door.

"No thanks Kaito," I replied quickly.

"Very well mistress have a nice evening I'll be here if you need anything."

I nodded in reply and headed off to attempt to find my room in this huge house

Around my fifth trip on the 5th floor where my room supposedly was I again heard a voice from behind

"You lost too?"

This time I didn't jump the voice was all to familiar to scare me.

"Yeah how am I supposed to find anything here?"

He smiled and laughed and said" I know what you mean I've been trying to find my room for the past half hour."

"So do you want to go ask Kaito if he can help us find our rooms?"

He had a grin on his face and said "nope I think we should explore this whole house!"

My eyes widened. "The whole house do you know how long that will take us!"

"Come on Paige it'll be fun!"

Getting myself lost in Marucho's house doesn't exactly sound like fun

"Aww come on Paige are you scared of a little adventure," he said with a smirk on his face.

My teeth turned up into a snarl "fine if your so brave let's go."

His smirk turned to a wide smile as he said "alright come I think I know where we should start.'"

He grabbed my hand and led me to a nearby elevator

I tried to hide my blush at the feeling of his hand in mine

While we waited for the elevator he looked at me and asked cautiously " are you alright Paige your really red he used the hand that wasn't in mine to reach up and touch my cheek and warm

Of course his hand on my cheek just caused me to blush even more, my knees felt wobbly

"I'm fine it's just hot in here" I lied

He seemed to not buy my pathetic story but decided to let the subject drop but added I think we should postpone our trio around Marucho's house to just one area tonight

I was about to protest but he looked at me with those beautiful eyes and I just nodded my head in agreement

He smiled and removed his hand from my cheek

I turned away so he wouldn't see my disappointment

After what seemed like decades when it was only minutes, the elevator arrived.

Rafe pushed the button that had the number 8 on it. As the elevator doors closed Rafe looked down to see our hands still intertwined. It was his turn to blush as he released my hand and mumbled a barley audible "sorry".

In the same tone I whispered "it's fine" he looked at me and smiled a smile that sent my heart fluttering

Finally the doors opened and Rafe turned to me and said "follow me" as he grabbed my wrist and led me to the doors of a small balcony.

He released my wrist and bent down to get a small key hidden in a plant below the doors.

He pushed the key into the door and opened the door.

The chilly night air hit my face and arms as we walked through the threshold.

I gasped as I looked out at the gorgeous view. I never really appreciated how beautiful the city was when it was light up.

"I know amazing isn't it?" He asked in a tone that was as awed as I felt.

I nodded in reply not taking my eyes off the view.

"Just like you." He said in a tone so low that I know I wasn't supposed to hear. Tearing my eyes away from the view I turned to him.

He was blushing as he realized that I had heard him.

"Rafe," I started to say but he cut me off by saying " I know you don't feel the same way I'm so sorry I- I should go." He said as he started to walk towards the door

"Rafe wait please," I said in a desperate tone

he immediately stopped and turned to look at me it was then I realized how close we were to each other our noses inches apart

"why do you think I don't feel the same way?", I asked softly looking straight into his eyes

he replied sadly" because your you Paige your amazing your smart strong brave beautiful amazing brawler. Your like no one I've ever met before your so unique. And I'm not."

I felt so happy and sad at the same time. Happy because of all the amazing things he had said about me and how sincere they were. Sad because he honestly believed he wasn't special. So I decided to show him how special he was.

I leaned forward and made our lips meet. Fireworks went off in my head.

His eyes widened in shock but eventually fluttered close and mine did the same. Far too soon for my liking I pulled away. His face showed confusion.

"So does this mean you feel the same way," he asked gently.

I smiled and said "yes I do."

His answering smile was far more beautiful then the view from the balcony.

"Good," he said "then I don't feel guilty at all about doing this." He leaned over and for the second time tonight our lips met. Well, I thought to myself I guess getting lost isn't so bad after all.


End file.
